The present invention relates to space launch systems and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to liquid propulsion systems.
Commercial interest in injecting payloads into earth orbit has reached crescendo proportions. The prior art is thus replete with rocket designs of varying degrees of efficiency and/or viability. Most of these designs address a multi-stage launch vehicle. Such vehicles are designed to provide sufficient energy to the payload to reach orbital conditions. Consistent with standard business direction, there is, therefore, mounting pressure to reduce overall launch vehicles costs. A variety of designs have, thus, been implemented to date, which designs include a variety of both solid and liquid propellant systems. These systems are most often incorporated into multiple stage rockets due to the fact that it is more economically efficient to discharge a "booster stage" after it has performed its required task. This step eliminates the weight of the booster portion of the rocket to improve subsequent stage performance.
The designs of liquid propulsion rocket stages have not varied in technical scope as greatly as one might expect. The reason is that the cost to design and develop new liquid propulsion stages is very high. Few companies can afford the "hundreds of millions of dollars" that have been traditionally required to design, develop and build new propulsion systems. For this reason, a variety of propulsion systems have been modified or improved over the years, as described in the International Reference Guide to Space Launch Systems (cite). As referenced in that detailed publication, many nations have become involved in commercially transporting payloads into earth orbit. It has been noted that eight (8) countries have developed and proved their capacity to complete this operation. In spite of this commercial and technological advancement, many problems remain with regard to commercial launch vehicles and conventional propulsion systems. The problems associated therewith relate to weight, cost, reliability, safety, efficiency and simplicity. Modern developments in the material sciences have formed the genesis of certain developments with regard to launch vehicles. It would be an advantage, however, to incorporate modern material technology and other aspects of propulsion systems into an improved system that is more economical to fabricate and more reliable to operate in a configuration that is more cost effective than conventional systems. In this manner, commercial satellites and other payloads could be efficiently injected into earth orbit with more inherent reliability.
The present invention addresses the disadvantages of the prior art rocket systems by incorporating modern material and system engineering to provide a propulsion system capable of the above referenced improved operation. The improved system of the present invention incorporates light weight, and stronger materials in a configuration that facilitates safe, reliable operations in a simplified flow system. The system of the present invention also eliminates many of the complex parameters necessary for cryogenic propulsion systems. For example, heavy steel tanks and expensive hauling equipment for cryogenic materials can be eliminated by utilizing fuels such as kerosene or JT-5 and oxidants such as hydrogen peroxide (H.sub.2 O.sub.2). The present invention, thus, provides a marked advance over the prior art by utilizing such design aspects.